102613beautlaloc
11:28 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling chessAficionado CA at 23:28 -- 11:28 GT: Hey Beau 11:28 GT: Long time no xee 11:28 CA: Greetings tlaloc... 11:28 CA: Yes... 11:28 CA: This game has been... 11:28 CA: interesting... 11:28 GT: ... Yea 11:29 GT: Xhit happened 11:29 GT: Horrible horrible horrible xhit 11:29 CA: Oh dear... 11:29 CA: What happened?... 11:30 GT: I have like, 0.5 % of my net worth. All my kingdom ix gone 11:30 GT: My luxux ix dead 11:30 GT: I'm running low on drugx and pepperx 11:31 CA: That is... 11:31 GT: My xprite lookx inxanely xcary and I can't fucking xleep in the xame room ax him 11:31 CA: most tragic... 11:31 GT: My planet ix dextroyed 11:31 CA: Same here... 11:31 GT: Ah xhit you too? 11:31 CA: So far... 11:31 GT: Xorry to hear that 11:32 CA: I know my planet is dead... 11:32 CA: My parents have died... 11:32 GT: Oh man 11:32 CA: Some of my friends who were supposed to enter the game were killed... 11:32 GT: I know the feeling. I muxt be doubly bad for you 11:33 CA: I don't know where butler is... 11:33 GT: But uh... look on the bright xide 11:33 CA: ?... 11:33 CA: Is there one?... 11:33 GT: Maybe we can finally meet each other! 11:33 CA: As the suppsed heir of light I see o light... 11:33 CA: Oh yes... 11:33 GT: That would make all thix xhit worth it 11:33 CA: What does your land look like?... 11:34 GT: I haven't left my hive, becauxe A) My xprite ix near the door, juxt xtaring at me with hix beady little xkull eyex 11:34 CA: Oh... 11:34 GT: and B) I'm xuper fucking tired and deprexxed 11:34 CA: That is nad... 11:35 CA: I have glimpsed out the hle in the wall... 11:35 GT: What'x it like 11:35 CA: It seems by house has been broken into chunks ... 11:35 CA: It's a big knarled tree... 11:35 CA: *gnarled... 11:35 CA: With globs of amber... 11:35 GT: Your land ix a giant tree? 11:35 CA: With jesters stuck inside... 11:36 CA: No no... 11:36 CA: Just thats all I saw... 11:36 CA: because I havent left the house... 11:36 CA: I would dare leave while I wear a ball gown... 11:36 GT: A ball gown? 11:36 CA: not fit for advenurning... 11:36 CA: yes... 11:36 CA: a ball gown... 11:36 GT: OH MY GOD DON'T TAKE THAT OFF EVER 11:37 GT: <3 11:37 GT: <3 11:37 GT: <3 11:37 CA: It is 50 ruffles too big... 11:37 GT: Beau you are too claxxy 11:37 GT: Why are you wearing it then? 11:38 CA: I had to wear this because all my other clothes were covered in coffee rinds... 11:38 GT: Why ix that? 11:39 CA: I ha to dig through the trash to get my game... 11:40 GT: The entrance wax reeeeeally tough huh 11:40 GT: Xame for me 11:40 CA: I had to fight butler... 11:40 CA: In a ballgown... 11:40 GT: Ixn't he your xervant? 11:40 CA: He is my guardian... 11:41 CA: The other maids and servents are my servents... 11:41 GT: How'x it been xo far 11:42 GT: Xince the... event happened 11:43 CA: Well... 11:43 CA: Nothing much... 11:43 CA: I have been helping others enter the game... 11:43 GT: I've been told I have to do that ax well 11:44 GT: What do you think thix xhit ix even all about? 11:44 CA: Tlaloc, I have no idea... 11:44 CA: But... 11:44 CA: with all that's happening... 11:44 CA: I need some space... 11:44 GT: What do you mean 11:44 GT: We haven't talked in forever babe 11:44 CA: Well, it's not like we're breaking up but... 11:45 CA: Well this is very serious... 11:45 CA: it's more than just a game we thought it was... 11:45 GT: Ix it becauxe I'm not royalty anymore 11:45 CA: No no no... 11:45 CA: I mean I'm not either... 11:46 CA: the bank was probably destroyed... 11:46 CA: but... 11:47 GT: Beau, EVERYONE IX DEAD. My people, dead. My friendx, dead. My luxux, dead. My harem, xervantx, advixerx, dead, dead ,dead 11:47 GT: Now you xtart xpouting bullxhit like thix 11:47 CA: Stop this... 11:47 CA: I know what you're doing... 11:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes -- 11:47 CA: My friends are dead... 11:48 CA: My parents are dead... 11:48 CA: almost everyone I knew and cared about is dead... 11:48 CA: So don't you try... 11:48 GT: YOU DON'T GET IT BEAU. HUMANX AREN'T LIKE TROLLX 11:48 CA: You're right... 11:48 GT: YOU XTILL ARE WORTH XOMETHING WITHOUT YOUR DAMN MONEY 11:48 CA: we aren't alike... 11:48 GT: I'm xhit-tier at betx now 11:49 CA: That's all you care about?... 11:49 CA: Money... 11:49 GT: No 11:49 GT: I want to be cared about 11:49 GT: Which ix what money ix for 11:50 CA: I'm sorry tlaloc zapote... 11:50 GT: NOPE 11:50 CA: I'm done... 11:50 GT: You let me finixh for a goddamn xecond 11:50 CA: what... 11:51 CA: well?... 11:51 GT: Xo when you know we can't meet up you want to compliment me and xay nice thingx and all that, but now that we actually could find each other, you wanna break it off? 11:51 CA: I'm not breaking up with you because we can see eachother... 11:51 GT: I've never felt like thix ever to anyone and I thought thix wax all a xtupid fantaxy and now it can be real and you wanna do thix xhit 11:52 GT: Then why 11:52 CA: I'm breaking up with you because when we met you were a nice person... 11:52 CA: But know... 11:52 CA: *now... 11:53 CA: All this shit is happening... 11:53 GT: BEAU ALL MY XHIT IX GONE I'M NOT GOING TO BE AMIABLE FOR A FEW HOURX OK 11:53 GT: ..... I'm xorry 11:53 CA: See?... 11:53 CA: This is why... 11:53 GT: Thix ix a lot to take in! 11:53 CA: You just care about your stuff... 11:53 CA: I'm leaving... 11:53 CA: good bye... 11:53 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 23:53 -- 11:54 GT: I'm going to find you and apologize 11:54 GT: I promixe 11:54 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 23:54 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.